Dares
by Mac8
Summary: One night after the Prom changes Trunks and Goten's relationship forever. Warning: Truten Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Dares

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or Trunks

WARNING: this is a shounen ai fic, Trunks X Goten, If you don't like yaoi, then don't read.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Jack V. Briefs for being a beta for me! Thank you! (givesJack a Truten chocolate bar)

A/N: Positive feedback would be appreciated a lot!

* * *

Orange Star High School gymnasium was hosting the annual school ball a week before school was due out. Trunks Briefs, a lavender haired boy in a smart black tux, was at a table watching people dance with his best friend, Goten Son. 

"Let's put on a show for them," Trunks said as he winked at Goten. He grabbed Goten's hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. Goten frowned in confusion whilst being dragged by a smiling Trunks.

"What the hell? Trunks, I am not dancing with you!" Goten supplied, while making an attempt to get away but was pulled back.

"Come on Goten, a dare is a dare, or don't you remember?" Trunks smirked.

Goten looked nervous. "No way. I was joking, Trunks. Anyway everyone is staring."

Trunks shrugged, "C'mon Goten, it's one dance and you know full well we are the best male dancers in the room…I will let you lead, Chi-bi."

"...Awww, let's get this over with Trunks. Next time we make dares while sparring, remind me to keep my mouth shut." Goten sighed and wrapped an arm around Trunks' waist.

"Haha, I knew you wouldn't say no."

Trunks and Goten started to notice that while they were dancing the girls at the tables were pointing, clapping, and cheering them on.

"You know, Trunks, we are never going to live this down!"

"Chibi, you worry too much, it will be forgotten by Thursday."

"Huh? Why Thursday, Trunks?" Goten twirled Trunks round until he faced him again.

"Well, Goten, you have to do your part in the dare."

"No way, Trunks! I am not dressing in drag! I will be thrown out of class again," Goten protested.

"Well, Goten, at least this time it won't be for sleeping." Trunks looked at him with an evil grin.

"What if they ring my Mom?" Goten's eyes were wide with the thought.

"Relax, Goten, they won't."

"I was joking about the dare, Trunks. Let's forget it, huh?"

"No, Goten, because you promised I could do your make-up." Trunks faked a pout.

Goten was going to answer when he was interrupted by Jason Simmons, Orange Star's best athlete, and his girlfriend, Tessa.

"You guys make the cutest couple on the floor," Jason said, making his voice sound as feminine as possible.

"Oh, don't worry Jas, I am dancing with you next." Trunks waited for his reaction.

"Shut up, faggot Briefs." Jason replied, then took his partner away. Goten pulled away from Trunks after hearing that comment.

"I need to get something to drink, Trunks." Goten's tone was cold. Trunks watched in confusion as the dark-haired demi-saiyan left the dance floor and decided to follow him to the drinks.

"Goten, are you angry at me?" Trunks gave his best friend a worried glance from across the table.

"No, Trunks, I am just getting tired. I might head home." Goten set his drink down, getting up from the table they were sitting at.

"Don't you want to stay and find out who is prom King and Queen of the night?"

"Its practically the same every year, Trunks. I bet its Lucy Rider and Taylor Jacobs, the most popular kids in school"

"I could give you a lift home."

"I'm gonna fly Trunks, you stay and enjoy the function," Goten replied, brushing him off.

"What about the after party? Jerry says it's at Taylor Jacob's place. Everyone is going to be there!" Trunks said, hoping Goten would change his mind and stay.

"Nah, I can't. I promised Mom I would be home at a decent hour. I better go, Trunks. See you Monday, okay?"

"Yeah… Okay. Bye, Goten."

Heading for the exit, Goten waved back to Trunks. Trunks sat back at the table and watched Goten leave, knowing there was something wrong with his friend. His thoughts were broken by snickers behind him; turning around he saw Jason and his gang of four watching him.

"Aww, poor cupcake, your boyfriend left you… Hey, don't cry, cupcake, we will find another boyfriend for you. There are still plenty of nerds dancing out there by themselves," mocked Jason, making his friends laugh. That was the limit. Trunks got up and slugged Jason in the stomach, making him fall to the floor to his knees. Mild standards for Trunks. Adjusting his tux, Trunks addressed the group with an angry frown.

"Anyone else want to **_insult_** cupcake?"

Jason's gang backed off, leaving two of them to help Jason up.Trunks turned and walked outside of the school gym, grabbing his jacket on the way and not really listening to Jason's threats as he went out. He knew his temper had gotten the better of him tonight. It wasn't the fact that he was made fun of. It was the fact something was wrong with Goten and he wasn't talking to him about it. Walking up to his shiny black limo, he told the chauffeur he could go home. The chauffeur handed Trunks a grey shoulder bag from the front seat. Watching the limo speed away, the lavender-haired demi-saiyan put on his favorite CC jacket and bag. He could understand why Goten loved flying at night, there was a slight misty look in the sky and the stars were shining, giving a great effect. Rather than going straight home, he decided he would drop by Goten's place to see if he was okay.

What do you think? You like? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Yes, there is a wee bit of underage teenage drinking in this chapter…that explains why Trunks and Goten are a bit emotional than normal. 

I love all comments! Much appreciated.

* * *

There was one thing Trunks loved about Goten's room. It was an outside sleep out. He had all the privacy and space he needed away from his parents. Trunks saw the curtains drawn and the light still on in Goten's window, flying around the corner he stopped and tapped gently on the white door and waited for Goten to notice. Goten opened his door and just stood there in shock watching Trunks in his tee shirt and Mickey Mouse boxers. 

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Trunks, what are you doing here? Its past midnight!" Goten confused as to why Trunks was here at this time but moved away from the door to let his friend in.

"I was going to serenade you, what did you think I was doing?" Trunks said sarcastically, while walking through the door and closing it behind him.

"I gather you never went to the after party, your remarkably sober" Goten walked over and sat on his bed where his wrestling magazine he was reading lay. Trunks grabbed the nearest chair and put his bag down on the floor and took off his CC jacket.

"Yeah, I kinda got on the wrong side of Jason after you left, I think he said he was going to deck me at the after party"

Goten gave a shocked look "You turned down that challenge?"

Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder-length lavender hair. "Well it wasn't worth it, Jason would of hit the floor with his drinking anyway…and talking drinking Chibi…" he unzipped his shoulder bag showing Goten, its contents of 4 bottles, two of bourbon and two of coke, while smirking.

Goten grinned and got up, moving to his door. "I'll go get the munchies and you can nick some of my clothes and change, you look too much like a penguin" Goten said staring at Trunks's tux.

Trunks looked around Goten's semi-clean room after Goten had left. It was small but roomy. Creamy coloured walls, with various posters of Goten's favourite guy bands. Dark navy blue carpet with the same coloured curtains. Soft yellow duvet on the bed. Clothes piled on the floor in the other corner of the room and beside that was a mountain of schoolbooks and papers pied on his desk. Goten never was one for studying even though his mother Chichi tried to in force it on him. Goten just wasn't Gohan no matter how Chichi hoped he would be.

He went into one of Goten's chest of draws and found a white shirt with the initials CC, that was one of his. Goten must of borrowed and typically not given it back and got changed before Goten returned.

* * *

After having finishing quite a few rounds of drinking games, a few laughs and eating there way into two large bags of crisps, chocolate chip cookies and various bags of candy. Trunks found a great opportunity to get Goten to open up. 

"Wanna play another game?" Trunks lay beside Goten propped up with pillows on the end of bed.

"What sorta game?"

"…Truth or dare?"

"Okay" Goten smiled, Trunks definitely liked "dares"

"Truth or dare?" Trunks repeated.

"Truth"

"Damn, you are always taking truth! Okay…Why did you leave the dance so early?" The question had played on his mind all night and was pleased to be able to bring it up.

"I just got sick of it" Goten said while eating some potato chips

"Sick of what?"

"Just boring that was all"

"Wasn't cause of me?"

"No.--Truth or Dare?" Goten interrupted, reaching for a chocolate chip cookie.

"Truth"

"Why did you come over?"

"Cause you were upset" Trunks said, as if stating the obvious.

"I wasn't okay!"

"Then why are you being so defensive then?" He challenged while reaching for some snacks.

"You wouldn't understand. I can't tell you. I am going to get another drink." Goten said got ready to move as he said more than he should.

Trunks pulled Goten gently by the arm to face him.

"C'mon 'Ten. You can tell me"

"I can't Tru. I don't want you to hate me" Goten said in despair, the affects of alcohol was already getting to him.

"I am your best-friend! Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" Trunks let go of Goten's arm he was still holding on to.

"This is different. If I tell you. You won't _ever_ want to be my friend!" Goten moved off the bed out of Trunks's reach.

"Try me"

"I can't" Goten sat on the floor hunched.

"Goten, what is it? Come on tell me." Trunks got off the bed and sat next to him.

Goten sighed and decided to tell Trunks.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone? Even if you don't like what I say to you. Even if you hate me forever, Okay?"

"I promise"

"I… don't know how to tell you…. Look, I don't even know how it started but…. I think I have a crush on….". Goten swallowed hard and couldn't voice the rest.

"A crush on who?" Trunks asked, trying to coax Goten into finish his sentence.

* * *

TBC… How will Trunks react to Goten's secret crush? 

A/N: Everyone must have worked out who Goten has a crush on. Please refrain from using those pointy sticks lol.


End file.
